


Long Distance is Hard

by LiquidStrychnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidStrychnine/pseuds/LiquidStrychnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux have been in a long distance relationship for a while now. They enjoy their final night together before meeting for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating writing a "second chapter" to this, since it was originally meant to be a one shot. Most of it is just fluff; I wasn't really taking this fic too seriously when I wrote it, just a forewarning.

Karkat smiled softly at his screen as it showed a small pop up in the corner. Sollux Captor is online. He clicked the name and started typing.

"Hey. How was your trip with Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, and Aradia?"

"Tedious and long. When they're apart they're all great people but when they're together; have mercy. Terezi wouldn't stop licking everything.Eventually, park security started threatening to kick her out so we had to keep her sedated with cotton candy. Which apparently gets incredibly sticky if all you do is lick it."

"Isn't that that shit John kept saying was amazing and great and all that?"

"Yeah. He made it out to be way cooler than it actually is."

"He would. Anyways. Continue."

"Then it was incredibly awkward around Aradia, you know? Since we broke up a month ago and she just recently found out about us. She never brought it up or anything but we never sat next to each other and she pretty much avoided me the whole time. She seems to be taking it pretty rough."

"Really? That's probably why she hasn't been talking to me lately. I'm sorry I fucked things up between you to."

"Stop it, KK. I made this choice and I'm happy, so you should be too."

"I am. I am. I promise. Keep going."

"Tavros had Gamzee push his chair halfway through the day. He's a really funny guy. He's really happy go lucky, too. I didn't expect that. I'd be pretty bitter with the world if I had my legs cut off. I felt bad though since he couldn't ride a lot of the rides, but I guess he enjoyed himself anyways? He and Gamzee seem to work really well together."

"Yeah. Tavros is a pretty cool kid I hear."

"Gamzee kept making all these jokes and shit. He rode everything too. He video taped it for Tavros as well. It was pretty endearing, really."

"Ha. Yeah. They're pretty close."

Just then his Skype popped up a box. Sollux Captor is calling. Answer. Answer with Video. Decline. Karkat smiled again, quickly erasing it as he clicked Answer with Video.

"Hey there." Sollux said, smirking and waving at the other troll.

"Hey. You look tired as fuck." Karkat waved back, doing his best to keep his face emotionless. "Makes sense since it sounds like you had the roughest day of your life."

"Eh. It'll all be worth it tomorrow." Sollux smiled warmly.

This time, Karkat couldn't keep his own smile from etching across his face, "Shut up, dweeb. You're so cheesy."

"You like it. Don't even deny that you don't."

"Whatever. Keep it to yourself." Karkat tried to shove his feelings back inside of him and looked down, keeping the blush hidden as well as he noticed his bulge was starting to peek out of his pants.

Sollux smirked, adjusting his camera to show his own bulge, already out of his pants and twining around his fingers. "I've been waiting all day, KK. Don't you think I deserve a reward?"

"For not getting off all day? Please. That's so stupid. Who would give someone an award for that." Karkat shot back, slipping his pants down, but tugging at his turtle neck to hide his own problem.

"You would." Sollux smirked, noticing the tug of the fabric in Karkat's camera, "Ah ah. No hiding, KK. Show me."

Karkat obeyed, adjusting his camera so it was focused on him tugging his shirt down. "There."

"That's not showing me. Take off your shirt." Sollux smirked, enjoying the power he had over his usually dominant partner.

"Fuck you." Karkat mumbled, tugging his shirt off. He bit his lip as he watched the screen as Sollux began to play with his own bulge in time with the twining of Karkat's. Karkat squirmed and tried to hide his with his hands but gave up as it only served to arouse him more.

"You would." Sollux repeated, "Do you still have my present?"

Karkat pushed his camera back so Sollux could see his entire body and nodded, holding up a tentacle shaped dildo.

"Perfect." Sollux smirked, pulling out a fleshlight-like object and slipping it over his wriggling bulge, "Bend over for me, KK."

Karkat complied, turning so his ass was facing the camera and looking back as he lathered up the toy with his saliva and his ass with his own genetic fluid. Soon afterwards, he gripped the back of his chair, pushing the toy into his ass and groaning. He looked back at the camera again and smiled weakly.

"What do you say, KK?" Sollux smirked, gripping the toy around his own bulge tightly.

"Fuck you, Captor. I'm not saying shit." Karkat growled but soon after dropped it as his bulge twined more around his hand, "Fuck.." He let out another growl, he'd never get used to being submissive to Sollux, but he knew Sollux liked it so every so often he'd comply, "Fuck me, Captor."

Sollux smiled widely and complied. The toys were synced with each other so when Sollux stroked his bulge with his toy, the other toy inside of Karkat twined and thrusted into Karkat, matching the speed of the thrusts from Sollux. It was amazing technology. They both loved it and used it often.

Over time, Sollux sped up. After that, he'd thrust more depending on the feedback he was getting from Karkat. The less noise Karkat made, the harder Sollux would go. The more Karkat begged for it, the slower Sollux would go. He loved teasing him and it was blindly apparent Karkat liked it too. Soon, Karkat was groaning how he was about to climax. Sollux chuckled, nodding that he was on the verge as well. He went as hard and fast as he could before cumming into his toy, the pulsing from his bulge translating to the other as Karkat spilled his own genetic material into his chair.

Karkat flopped around into his chair after pulling the toy from himself, panting happily, "You love it when I let you be in control." He stated, raising an eyebrow at his partner. Sollux only gave a smirk in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow." They both said before ending the call.

—-

The next day, Karkat was at the airport, in line to board his plane. "Hey. I'm in line for this stupid airplane." He said into the phone receiver.

"Great." Sollux replied, the smile on his face obvious.

"Yeah. So I'll talk to you in a few hours. Don't get too excited about meeting me for the first time, dork." Karkat said snarkily into the phone.

"Yeah yeah, KK." Sollux paused for a moment, "Hey. Uh. Just…"

"Spit it out, Captor. Damn. Words aren't that fucking difficult." Karkat practically snarled.

"Look. I love you, okay? Jeeze." Sollux was blushing lightly and smiling at the same time.

Karkat stopped in line as he handed the airport security guard his ticket to scan, blushing himself before responding softly, "I love you too, Sollux. I'll see you soon." He closed the phone and boarded his plane.

—

Karkat swallowed his drink the best he could with the way the plane was shaking. He assumed it was nothing more than really shit turbulence. He went back to reading his book in peace before he was hit in the head with an oxygen mask. "What the fuck?" He mumbled, looking at the flight attendant who was slipping up the aisle making sure people put their masks on. She glared at him until he begrudgingly slipped the mask over his face, returning to his book. A moment later he looked outside. What he'd assumed was turbulence wasn't. He looked frantically wide eyed out the window as he watched his plane fall out of the sky. Right before it hit the ground he whispered to the window, "I love you, Captor."


End file.
